


gangsta's paradise

by kuro49



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: They mark their territory in clean kills, professional hits, and make the occasional mess if just to remind the rest that they aren’t above getting their hands dirty.





	gangsta's paradise

**Author's Note:**

> a mob!au based on this [gifset on tumblr]() from jan of '15.

 

It’s quite the good life, the one they lead.

The one where they carve out of the bodies of everyone else before their time, and make this city, as well as all the other ones along the Atlantic, their own.

They mark their territory in clean kills, professional hits, and make the occasional mess if just to remind the rest that they aren’t above getting their hands dirty. (What they don’t tell is that it is more often than not Parker’s temper getting the better of her. What they don’t need to say are the unlucky souls caught in the middle of another training session between Hardison and Eliot. But they aren’t about to correct anyone when the misconception goes such a long way in keeping the competition away.)

They may call Nate the boss but no one is fooled as to whose name actually carries through the streets. Because it has never been _Nathan Ford_ said in a hushed whisper, it has always been _Sophie Devereaux._

It is not that no one tries to cross them (one of them or all of them).

It is that no one succeeds in either case.

They always win the endgame, and it’s not hubris if it is a simple fact. After all, they are the meanest crew on either side of the Atlantic.

 


End file.
